


His Old Babysitter

by That_random_biotch



Category: my hero - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adult Midoriya Izuku, And bakugou blames himself for it, Bakugou Katsuki Has Nightmares, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is a Dork, Bakugou Katsuki is a Nerd, Dead Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Hisashi is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is Good With Kids, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Problem Child, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, No lol, Oh hes here?, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pro Hero Midoriya Izuku, Sad Bakugou Katsuki, Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye Lives, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Some are sad, does he get it?, flasbacks, maybe lol, some aren't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_random_biotch/pseuds/That_random_biotch
Summary: "Alright class today we are going to sir nighteyes agency. Get your hero costumes on and wait outside."As soon as Aizawa finished, excited chatter filled the room"Wow! That's so awesome!""I know right? I wonder who will be there!""Probably heroes that nobody knows about.""Bakubro at least pretend to be excited!"The explosive boy sighed and went back to reading his book.OrBakugou and class 1-A goes to sir nighteyes agency and sees someone he hasn't heard from in 6 years.
Comments: 25
Kudos: 196





	1. Isn't That Where He? No.. No way

"Alright class today we are going to sir nighteyes agency. Get your hero costumes on and wait outside."

As soon as Aizawa finished, excited chatter filled the room  
"Isnt there a new pro who works there?"  
"Wow! That's so awesome!"  
"I know right? I wonder who else will be there!"  
"Probably heroes that nobody knows about."  
"Bakubro at least pretend to be excited!"

The explosive boy sighed and went back to reading his book.

He really was excited as it was a pretty popular agency. He just felt weird about it, as if he had heard the name before. His mom had probably talked to him about it before but he couldn't remember, he rarely listened to her anyways.

_'Isn't That Where He? No.. No way'_

He quickly shook the thought out of his head. It had only been a few years, you can't become that popular in such a small amount of time.. right?

He closed the book and went to his dorms with his classmates to change. Once everyone was done they waited outside like they were asked to do.

The bus (finally) showed up and they all squeezed in. Katsuki was glad that nobody was sitting next to him so he could finish his book in peace.

The bus stopped at the agency and quickly drove away, as if it didn't want to be here

_'what a dick'_

They all walked in and after a few minutes katsuki sighed, if he had been here he would've said something alr-

"Oh hey squirt, I forgot you would be here today!"

Everyone could see the color leave katsuki's face


	2. Unfortunately, Yes He Does.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 1-A finds out who he is and katsuki shows his soft side.. sorta

_Everyone could see the color leave katsuki's face_

* * *

"Uh Bakubro? Do you know him?" Kirishima looked at the green haired hero, trying to find any resemblance

"Unfortunately, Yes He Does. Anyways its nice to meet you all! My name is Izuku Midoriya.. but you can call me deku!" Midoriya was clearly excited and was questioning everyone about their quirks when suddenly Iida interrupted

"Wait, Mr. Midoriya how do you know Bakugou? And bakugou why do you look so scared?" 

Izuku took one look at the blue haired boy and then looked away, not bothering to answer his questions. Iida sighed and tried again

"Sir I'm just wondering how you know him? Are you two brothers? Cousins? Boyfri--" Before iida could finish Midoriya spat out his water

"I'm 27! Squirt here is only 16!" He looked offended and he went back to answering other peoples questions.

"I thought i told you to stop calling me squirt..." Katsuki mumbled, clearly embarrassed. Midoriya chuckled 

"Yeah but it was a few years ago! Plus you look so embarrassed when I call you squirt." Katsuki gasped after Izuku finished his answer

"You **_bitch_** " katsuki glared at Izuku as he laughed at him

The rest of class 1-A was very confused

* * *

The scene that unfolded was very.. confusing.

Katsuki was punching Midoriya's chest as he was laughing

Iida was trying to pull Katsuki off of him

Aizawa was glaring at all three of them

And the rest of the class was still confused

Kirishima cleared his throat and Midoriya looked at him

"Whats up Crimson Riot knock off?" Izuku giggled a little at his own joke and Kirishima seemingly choked on nothing 

"I-um I'm sorry for asking this again but how do you know him?!?" Midoriya took one good look and bakugou and saw him shaking his head no.

"Fine ill tell you guys, I used to babysit him. I know, I know I'm amazing for teaching him how to control his rage" he looked proud and katsuki just let himself fall, more embarrassed then before.

1-A was shocked, and thats when Aizawa recognized him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going good-- I think.. anyways its just like last time but instead of one comment, 2 comments and ill update


	3. Ugh, You're So Nice And I Hate It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizawa knows him??? Anyways more soft katsuki bc i need it to survive.

_1-A was shocked, and thats when Aizawa recognized him._

* * *

"Midoriya.. were you in class 1-A?" After Aizawa asked the question the class was even more shocked

Izuku gasped "Aizawa senpai! I thought i would never see you again!" The class (except for bakugou) had their mouths open wide, like fish gasping for air.

"Wait sir, how do you know him?" Why must you ask so many questions Iida.. just why.

Aizawa sighed and explained that when Izuku was in his first year of UA, he was a third year. Therefore he sorta trained his class along with Present Mic and Midnight.

"Wow... that's so cool!" Kirishima was still happy about being called a Crimson Riot knock off, because atleast someone thought he looked like Crimson Riot.

"Anyways katsuki its time to bond!" Izuku giggled, picked him up and squeezed him in a bone crushing hug

Katsuki gasped for air and clawed at Izukus back, though Izuku just ignored him

"I-- cant-- breath-- stop--ᵈᵒⁿᵗ ˢᵗᵒᵖ-- help-- meee-" before he could finish his very long Me, izuku threw him over his shoulder. Bakugou let out a yelp and blushed, why was he so embarrassed? I dont even know.

"What are yoU DOIN- AAAAH" He squealed while the bakusquad laughed as the poor boy was carried away by Midoriya

"They remind me of my brothers" Todoroki said, speaking up for once

"Is it weird that I feel bad for Bakugou?" Ochaco asked and Aizawa answered

"Midoriya wouldn't hurt a fly, I mean apart from villains but if its just an innocent bystander then he's fine."

".."  
"Is it bad that I forgot that he was a hero?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea ik that Aizawa is 30 but here he's only 29 so that way he would be a third year in UA so that he would visit and train the class izuku was in, basically Aizawa is Mirio lol.  
> SENPAI MEANS ELDERRRR...


	4. A/N QUICKLY

guys.

i am so fucking sorry.

ive just been really sad so i haven't been doing much

I promise ill write more

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I cant write, and this is also my first book.  
> I'll add a second part after I get my first comment!


End file.
